The present invention relates to a device for regulating the flow of gas toward user equipment.
As is known, in order to regulate the pressure of the flow of gas toward user equipment, regulation devices have long been used which generally have a first regulation stage, normally located outside the building, downstream of which a second regulation stage is placed.
With the current situation, in case of failure or malfunction of the second regulation stage, the gas is sent, by means of a venting valve, toward a discharge port that is different from the outlet port for connection to the user equipment.
In current conditions, in case of malfunction the entire flow of gas is in practice dispersed, with obvious damage both as regards the economical aspect and as regards the occurrence of potential dangers.